lego_unlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions II: The Multiverse Wars
''Please don't confuse this with LEGO Dimensions Year 2. This is completely different and follows on from the first game, ignoring Years 2 and onwards. '' LEGO Dimensions II: The Multiverse Wars is the sequel to the toys-to-life game LEGO Dimensions. Themes New * Marvel * Star Wars * Harry Potter * Minecraft * Percy Jackson * Ranger's Apprentice * The Angry Birds Movie * Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them * Ultra Agents * Adventurers * Pirates Of The Caribbean * Indiana Jones * The LEGO Batman Movie * Plants Vs. Zombies * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Jurassic Park * Alex Rider * Nexo Knights * Hero Factory * Bionicle * Pokemon * Dino * Alien Conquest * Looney Tunes * Pharaoh's Quest * LEGO City * Classic Space * Galaxy Squad * Minifigures * Dimensions * Custom Returning * Ninjago * DC Comics * The LEGO Movie * Legends Of CHIMA Packs All Waves * Starter Pack: Ezra Bridger + Hermione Granger + Thor + The Ghost * Custom Figure Level Pack: Custom Figure + Custom Vehicle + Custom Level Wave One * Iron Man Fun Pack: Iron Man + Hulkbuster * Hulk Fun Pack: Hulk + Gamma Bomb * Luke Skywalker Fun Pack: Luke Skywalker + X-Wing * Princess Leia Fun Pack: Princess Leia + Tantive IV * Harry Potter Fun Pack: Harry Potter + Firebolt * Ron Weasley Fun Pack: Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia * Annabeth Chase Fun Pack: Annabeth Chase + Daedalus' Laptop * Nico Di Angelo Fun Pack: Nico Di Angelo + Mrs O'Leary * Enderman Fun Pack: Enderman + Ender Dragon * Morro Fun Pack: Morro + Morro Dragon * Will Treaty Fun Pack: Will Treaty + Tug * Horace Altman Fun Pack: Horace Altman + Kicker * Percy Jackson Story Pack: Percy Jackson + Blackjack + 6 Percy Jackson Levels * Harry Potter Level Pack: Professor Dumbledore + Fawkes + Hogwarts Express + Harry Potter Level * Star Wars Team Pack I: Han Solo + Millennium Falcon + Chewbacca + Laser Turret Wave Two TBA Wave Three TBA Wave Four TBA Wave Five TBA Wave Six TBA Wave Seven TBA Wave Eight TBA Wave Nine TBA Wave Ten TBA Wave Eleven TBA Wave Twelve TBA Plot The game begins with Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle searching through space for something, only to be attacked by robotic soldiers and captured then taken into a vortex. After this, it shows Ezra Bridger flying away from TIE Fighters in The Ghost, only to be sucked into a vortex, leaving his allies to go on without him. Then it cuts to Hermione Granger fighting against a group of Death Eaters and then is sucked into a vortex. The two then land in New York, where The Avengers are fighting the Chitauri. Along with Thor, Ezra and Hermione fall into another vortex and the trio awaken in the Vorton. Here they are attacked by robot soldiers and they manage to defeat them, before they rebuild the LEGO Gateway and, in hope of going home, travel through the vortex that appears. The vortex brings them to Camp Half-Blood, where part of Hogwarts castle has landed, squishing Thalia's Tree and The Big House, causing Dementors and other monsters to attack. Ezra, Hermione and Thor fight their way through the camp until they reach Chiron, who informs them about a figure commanding the monsters with a mystic staff. He tells them that Percy Jackson has a way for them to reach the top of the tower and is waiting inside. After fighting through various rooms, they find Percy and he begins to tell them something before he is swooped through a vortex. The Great Devourer, ridden by Pythor, comes crashing into the room. After an intense battle against the duo, The Great Devourer is thrown out the window and Pythor is sucked into a vortex. They find 3 pegasi in the next room and use them to fly to the top of the tower, dodging attacks from missiles. There they find Julius Grief, who duels them and is winning before a boy who looks just like him comes down from the roof and shoots him in the head. Grief hisses 'Alex Rider' and is swooped into a vortex, which also swallows up Alex Rider. The heroes jump in after but are taken back to the Vorton. Back in the Vorton, the heroes find a map leading to some sort of robot. It indicates they must go through the LEGO Gateway, so they enter it. They arrive at the Fire Nation Royal Palace, where the battle between Zuko, Katara and Azula is going on. TBA Characters TBA Vehicles/Gadgets TBA Levels Category:LEGO Games